An expandable baton can be quickly expanded to be a long-rod shape for deterring and suppressing illegal invasion and can also be quickly retracted to be a short-rod shape for facilitating the carrying during duty. Currently, when security service personnel, army and police personnel, or other security personnel operate duties, they usually carry the expandable batons to efficiently prevent from illegal penetration and further ensure the security of householders, property and personnel. In addition, the expandable baton has advantages of easy carrying and operation, so many normal persons also start to carry the expandable batons as defense tools.
There are various traditional expandable batons having different structures and functions sold in market, and a structure of the latest type expandable baton 10 sold in markets is described in the section below. Please refer to FIG. 1. The expandable baton 10 has a three-section structure formed by a first pipe 11, a second pipe 12 and a third pipe 13. Generally speaking, in the expandable baton 10 at least the first pipe 11 and the second pipe 12 are in a hollow shape and the third pipe 13 is a solid rod, so as to increase attack or defense power and capability. The third pipe 13 can be retracted into the second pipe 12, and the second pipe 12 can be retracted into the first pipe 11, so that the expandable baton 10 can be retracted to form a short-rod shape for easy collection and carrying. In addition, when the user holds the first pipe 11 and swings the expandable baton 10 forcefully, the second pipe 12 and the third pipe 13 can be expanded out of the ends of the first pipe 11 and the second pipe 12 due to their weights. The first pipe 11, second pipe 12 and the third pipe 13 are fastened with each other in order and expanded to form a long-rod shape, and the user can hold the expanded baton 10 to operate duty. Next, when the user stops using the expandable baton 10, the user just needs to press a button B disposed at other end of the first pipe 11 to enable the second pipe 12 and the third pipe 13 to respectively depart from the first pipe 11 and the second pipe 12, i.e. the state of clamping with each other is released, so the second pipe 12 and the third pipe 13 are respectively retracted into the first pipe 11 and the second pipe 12, and the expandable baton 10 is restored to a short-rod shape.
Please refer to FIG. 2. The expansion and retraction of the expandable baton 10 are mainly operated by an activating mechanism 20 and a releasing mechanism 30 disposed in the expandable baton 10. In following description, the first pipe 11 and the second pipe 12 are just taken as an example to illustrate an operation scheme of the activating mechanism 20 and the releasing mechanism 30. Please refer back to FIG. 2. In the expandable baton 10, an end of the second pipe 12 (i.e. the right end shown in FIG. 2) can be entered and passed into the first pipe 11 via other end of the first pipe 11 (i.e. the left end shown in FIG. 2), and when an outer edge of the other end of the second pipe is abutted against an inner edge of the end of the first pipe 11, other portion of the second pipe 12 can be exposed out of the end of the first pipe 11. Please refer to FIG. 3. The first pipe 11 is provided with clamping groove portions 111 respectively concavely disposed on two opposite inner walls thereof near an end thereof, and the second pipe 12 is provided with shifting holes 121 respectively disposed on two opposite wall surfaces thereof near other end thereof.
Please refer to FIG. 3, FIG. 4 and FIG. 5. The activating mechanism 20 includes two activating blocks 21 which have the same structures and can be respectively passed into the shifting holes 121 corresponding thereto. Each of the activating blocks 21 is provided with a releasing hole 211, and two elastic elements 40 are disposed between the releasing holes 211. Therefore, when the activating block 21 are overlapped with each other, the activating blocks 21 can be separated from each other by the restoring force of the elastic element 40, so the outer edges of the activating blocks 21 can be exposed out of the shifting holes 121 respectively to enable portions of the releasing holes 211 corresponding to each other to be overlapped to form an overlapping hole, so as to form a clamped state. Next, when the end of the releasing rod 31 of the releasing mechanism 30 is inserted into the overlapping hole C to enable the releasing hole 211 to be fully overlapped correspondingly, as shown in FIG. 3, the activating blocks 21 are closed up by a force of the releasing rod 31 to enable the outer edges of the activating blocks 21 to be retracted inwardly into the shifting hole 121 to form a releasing state.
Please refer back to FIG. 1 through FIG. 5. In the above-mentioned latest type expandable baton 10, the releasing mechanism 30 is movably disposed in the first pipe 11, and the end of the releasing rod 31 corresponds to the overlapping hole C. The other end of the releasing rod is exposed out of the other end of the first pipe 11 to form the button B.
Therefore, when the user holds the first pipe 11 and swings the expandable baton 10 forcefully, the second pipe 12 can be exposed out of the end of the first pipe 11. When the outer edge of the other end of the second pipe 12 is abutted against the inner edge of the end of the first pipe 11, outer edges of the activating blocks 21 are expanded outwardly due to the restoring force 40 of the elastic elements 40, and respectively exposed out of the shifting hole 121 and inserted into the clamping groove portion 111 corresponding thereto. Therefore, the first pipe 11 and the second pipe 12 can be expanded and positioned to form the long-rod shape. Next, when the user stops using the expandable baton 10, the user just needs to press the button B to enable the end of the releasing rod 31 to be inserted into the overlapping hole C and enable the releasing hole 211 to overlap with each other. Therefore, the activating blocks 21 can be closed up due to the force of the releasing rod 31 to enable the outer edges of the activating blocks 21 to be retracted inwardly into the shifting holes 121 respectively, and the second pipe 12 can be released from the state of being clamped with the first pipe 11, and retracted into the first pipe 11. The expandable baton 10 is restored to the short-rod shape.
The latest type expandable baton 10 can provide the user to conveniently control the expandable baton 10 in the long-rod state or the short-rod state. However, the activating blocks 21 are just accommodated freely within the shifting holes 121, and the elastic elements 40 are also accommodated freely between the activating blocks 21, so when the user holds the first pipe 11 and swings the expandable baton 10 forcefully, the activating blocks 21 and the elastic elements 40 are easily shifted and collided with each other due to the swinging force, and it makes click sound correspondingly. Even if the swing force or the impacting force is too large, the activating blocks 21 or the elastic elements 40 may be caused to depart from their correct positions, and the activating blocks may not correctly develop the clamping function, or the expandable baton 10 may be not normally controlled in the long-rod state and the short-rod state. Therefore, how to efficiently improve the defects of the above-mentioned traditional expandable baton is an important subject of the present disclosure.